


Everything about you is new

by cloe2gs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloe2gs/pseuds/cloe2gs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac simplemente quiere asegurarse de que Danny esta bien porque no actua como realmente lo haria</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything about you is new

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el fic que escribi para el reverse bang de la comunidad baby-bang-es en livejournal, asi que si quereis el fanmix que le acompaña pasaros por mi lj (la direccion esta en el perfil).

Jackson se ha ido. No es que a Isaac le afecte demasiado su marcha; en realidad, no podría importarle menos. El problema es que a Danny sí. Jackson se ha ido y Danny no parece él, está más triste, como abatido, más silencioso, menos alegre... eso cuando esta, que no es todo lo que debería. Jackson se ha ido y parece que se haya llevado una parte del otro. No es que a él le importe Danny, que no lo hace; pero siempre ha sido bueno con él. 

_”Bueno”_

Puede que esa no sea la palabra correcta. No es como si le haya dado parte de su bocadillo o le haya defendido de Jackson y de los otros que se metían con él; porque no lo hacía, aunque tampoco le insultaba y eso siempre era algo bueno. Lo que Danny hacia, lo que para él mas contaba, era que siempre sabia quedarse en silencio a su lado cuando lo necesitaba, cuando ansiaba estar con otro ser humano pero no soportaba la charla absurda y banal; que siempre, siempre, sabia dar buenos consejos, porque los dejaba caer como si nada y luego no pedía nada a cambio y lo hacía sólo porque sí, porque así era Danny y no había nada más que hablar... Jackson se ha ido y ya nada es igual. El viejo Danny se ha ido y, aunque no le guste reconocerlo, Isaac le echa un poco de menos.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Danny? -pregunta el entrenador en voz alta, a nadie en particular, tras el entrenamiento.

Los chicos se miran entre si esperando que alguien conteste; pero nadie lo hace, nadie le ha visto. Isaac ve al entrenador negar con la cabeza y escribir algo en su libreta antes de entrar en su despacho maldiciendo. Él se queda con la vista fija en la taquilla de Danny mientras los demás guardan sus cosas y salen poco a poco del lugar. Scott y Stiles le miran esperando a que se levante y salga con ellos; pero no lo hace, sólo mira la taquilla en silencio hasta que ellos se cansan y se marchan. No se mueve hasta que deja de oír sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo. Entonces se levanta y se acerca a la taquilla de Danny, está cerrada pero eso no significa nada para él. Sólo necesita aplicar un poco de fuerza para que el candado se rompa entre sus dedos.

La taquilla es como él. Limpia, ordenada casi hasta un punto obsesivo, con una muda limpia doblada y el equipamiento colocado cuidadosamente en la balda superior. Isaac coge la camiseta blanca y se la acerca a la nariz aspirando con fuerza el olor, intentando memorizar a que huele Danny para poder rastrearlo. Es un olor curioso, como a tortitas recién hechas y detergente para la ropa... como siempre imaginaba que olería una casa de verdad. A esa huele Danny a hogar... y a colonia de Armani.

Se cuelga la bolsa del hombro y sale al pasillo, respira hondo y cierra los ojos para captar el olor que busca. El aire huele a muchos tipos de colonias y desodorantes, a manzanas y a papel, tinta, feromonas, fresa y tantas cosas que hace que se maree y le entren ganas de vomitar. Isaac recuerda los primeros días tras el mordisco, cuando el mundo se volvió demasiado intenso y solo quería correr, huir de todo y esconderse hasta que dejara de oler y oír y ver... Es como volver a esos días. La bueno es que ahora sabe cómo controlarlo, Derek se lo explico _”Encuentra lo que destaque. Céntrate hasta que lo demás no importe. Luego busca uno a uno hasta que des con lo que quieres. Si no es lo que buscas deséchalo y sigue, no pienses en ello. Encuéntralo y aférrate a ello”_ Así que eso hace. Respira hondo y suelta el aire despacio mientras escarba entre los cientos de olores hasta que da con el que busca y corre tras él.

No es lo que esperaba. Aunque no sabía que es lo que iba a encontrar no era eso lo que tenía en mente. Danny apoyado bajo las gradas del campo de Lacrosse con un chico de segundo de rodillas entre sus piernas. Isaac siente sus mejillas sonrojándose cuando se da la vuelta y se cubre la boca y la nariz con la mano para no seguir oliendo. No sirve de nada, el olor a sexo y sudor es demasiado fuerte, y el oír los gemidos que Danny deja escapar tampoco ayuda.

Se marcha sin decir una palabra, sin volver la vista atrás y fingiendo que no escucha lo que oye ni que huele lo que huele. Él sólo quería comprobar que Danny estaba bien y ya lo ha comprobado.

La siguiente vez que se ven, la imagen de las gradas aun está grabada en la retina de Isaac y no puede evitar sonrojarse y apartar la mirada. Danny no lo nota y simplemente sigue andando entre los estantes del supermercado. 

-¿Qué te pasa? -le pregunta Derek  
-Nada -murmura- ¿Que es lo siguiente de la lista?  
-¿Seguro? Estás consiguiendo nuevos tonos en la escala de rojos.

Isaac tose nervioso y Derek sólo sonríe de lado antes de alborotarle el pelo.

-Venga anda, vayamos a la carnicería. Creo que ese chico se ha ido en esa dirección.

El alfa comienza a andar mientras el joven se queda unos segundos paralizado inseguro de si se estaba refiriendo a Danny o a quien, preguntándose qué sabe Derek exactamente o qué cree que pasa.

Están esperando su turno cuando le vuelve a ver. Un par de pasillos mas allá, con la mano apoyada en una de las baldas de la estantería, mira a su derecha, a su izquierda y luego como quien no quiere la cosa coge algo del estante antes de metérselo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Si por un momento había pensado que Danny estaba bien acaba de confirmar que se equivocaba. Sea lo que sea que le hizo Jackson antes de irse le ha jodido. Porque Danny con todos sus defectos no robaba ni se saltaba el entrenamiento para montárselo con un crio en el campo de Lacrosse, ni se saltaba clases, ni se emborrachaba a media mañana, ni quien sabe que otras cosas más habrá estado haciendo que el viejo Danny no habría hecho.

Los días comienzan a pasar y sin darse cuenta Isaac termina vigilando al otro. Se dice que sólo quiere asegurarse de que está bien, para que cuando el nuevo Danny desaparezca y vuelva el viejo, este no esté en demasiados problemas, o expulsado del instituto, o fuera del equipo de lacrosse o en el reformatorio; porque tal como se está comportando ahora, todas esas cosas podrían suceder fácilmente. Así que le vigila y se vuelve capaz de saber cuando entra en la habitación mucho antes de verle, su cuerpo parece reaccionar ante su presencia. Sabe cuando entra y cuando sale, con quien habla y con quién no. 

Un día le recoge borracho y medio inconsciente a la salida de un club del que, aunque no quiere reconocerlo y se regañe por ello, lo cierto es, que se pasó horas frente a la puerta esperando a que saliera. Otro le roba una bolsa de marihuana de la mochila, porque Danny no fuma porros, al menos no si él puede evitarlo, aunque reconoce que no fue su mejor movimiento porque Derek le dejó sobre la cama un montón de folletos sobre los peligros de las drogas. También está esa vez que le noqueo para que no se metiera en el coche de un desconocido, y fue porque estaba preocupado por él, no porque le hirviera la sangre al verles besarse en un callejón una noche y quisiera arrancarle al otro la garganta solo al imaginarle tocando a Danny de nuevo.

Los días pasan, Isaac le vigila y Danny finge no darse cuenta de que le mira más de la cuenta.

Y entonces pasa.

Se están besando y si le preguntas a Isaac no sabrá decirte exactamente cómo empezó la cosa. 

El otro se le había acercado tras uno de los entrenamientos a los que había decidido acudir y le había pasado la tarjeta de un club de la ciudad que Isaac había mirado durante unos segundos antes de alzar la cabeza hacia Danny 

-He pensado que como parece que me vas siguiendo lo mejor era que supieras a donde iba.

Isaac quiere decir que no le está siguiendo, que es pura casualidad que se encuentren tanto por los sitios; pero no lo hace porque los dos sabrían que es mentira. El problema es que lo dice como si Isaac fuese alguna especie de acosador que quisiera cortarle mechones de pelo para guardarlos en una caja y no lo es. Quiere decirle que si lo hace es porque está preocupado por él y quiere asegurarse de que está bien, porque Danny es la clase de tío que se merece que los demás se preocupen de él; pero decírselo seria admitir que le vigila y eso no pensaba hacerlo.

Así que se vistió con sus vaqueros menos rotos, cogió su cazadora de cuero y puso rumbo al maldito club al que Danny había pensado ir, que como no era un club gay. No es como si eso fuera a sorprenderle o a escandalizarle. El sitio es ruidoso, está lleno de humo, y la gente se acaricia sobre la ropa desesperada... se parece a los sitios a los que Erica les arrastraba a Boyd y a él. No le piden el carnet al entrar y casi que lo agradece, porque no hay manera de que fueran a permitirle el paso con su carnet de estudiante, es en estos momentos cuando recuerda porqué no lo tiene, porque a la vez que le dejaba los folletos anti-droga, Derek le registro la habitación y se lo quito. 

El club es una nave industrial de dos pisos, con una escalera por la que Isaac sube en busca de una visión panorámica del lugar desde la que poder vigilar... observar... asegurarse de que Danny está bien y no está haciendo ninguna tontería.

No lleva allí mucho tiempo, puede que una media hora como mucho; pero un par de chicos ya se le han acercado, alguno incluso ha tenido el atrevimiento de tocarle el culo, pero él solo agarra con fuerza la barandilla para no transformarse en medio del lugar y finge ignorarles.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?

Isaac se gira mirando a Danny sorprendido de no haberle visto (ni oído ni olido) llegar. Es un hombre lobo, sus sentidos están super desarrollados, no debería haberle podido coger por sorpresa, sobre todo con el radar-Danny que ha desarrollado recientemente. Aun así le sorprende cuando le habla y no es capaz de responder nada mientras le ve acercarse, con un botellín de cerveza en cada mano, hasta colocarse junto a él y apoyarse contra la barandilla antes de pasarle una de las botellas.

No se dicen nada mientras están juntos bebiendo de su cerveza y mirando a la gente bailar. Isaac de vez en cuando nota los ojos de Danny en él y le mira de reojo otras cuantas veces; pero en general fingen ignorarse.

En algún momento Danny le mira mientras se aleja e Isaac le sigue con los ojos, le ve escabullirse entre la gente y bajar las escaleras, le ve adentrarse en la pista de bailar y comenzar a moverse contra un desconocido. Isaac agarra con fuerza su botella y le da un largo trago mientras siente al lobo removiéndose en su interior desesperado por salir. Ese tipo no se merece estar tocando a Danny, ninguno de ellos se lo merece. No es que él sí, que tampoco, está demasiado roto, tiene demasiadas cicatrices, internas y externas, como para merecerse a alguien como Danny; pero al menos él no finge que es digno como hacen todos los demás.

En algún momento de la canción Danny alza la cabeza y fija la mirada en él mientras deja que el extraño le abrace por la espalda y que sus manos le recorran el cuerpo sobre la ropa. Isaac no aparta la mirada de él, agarrándose con fuerza a la barandilla, dejando que las largas uñas que no ha podido evitar que aparezcan y arañen el metal. Y entonces el desconocido le besa en el cuello y Danny echa la cabeza hacia atrás y es más de lo que Isaac pude soportar. Sus ojos se vuelven dorados, un gruñido le sube por la garganta perdiéndose entre la alta música y antes de que se pueda dar cuenta está bajando las escaleras y metiéndose en la pista de baile a codazos hasta llegar a Danny y agarrarle de la mano tirando con fuerza de él. Es más rudo de lo que pretendía y Danny termina chocando contra su pecho, haciendo que su corazón retumbe contra el suyo y el olor a colonia, a sudor, a alcohol y desodorante se le cuele por la nariz.

-¿De qué vas? -le grita el extraño que había estado bailando con Danny 

Isaac no responde, solo le gruñe con sus ojos dorados mirándole con ira y tira de Danny para sacarle de allí. No se detiene hasta que están fuera del club, hasta que han andado lo suficiente como para que la música casi ni se oiga y el aire se vuelva más limpio. Danny se deja llevar en silencio, no le pregunta por qué lo ha hecho, ni le pide que le suelte porque le hace daño en la muñeca, tampoco le pregunta a donde van. Ve por su postura, por la tensión de sus hombros y lo rápido de sus pasos que Isaac está alterado y no en condiciones de hablar.

Se detienen junto al muelle de carga de uno de los almacenes abandonados de la zona.

-¿Me devuelves mi mano? -le pregunta Danny como si nada.

Isaac le mira y Danny cree ver un destello dorado, se dice que es su imaginación porque solo dura un segundo y luego los ojos del otro vuelven a ser del azul de siempre. Como si le hubiera dado una orden le suelta la mano como si quemara y Danny se maldice por ser tan idiota, en realidad, si obviabas el hecho de que casi le estaba cortando la circulación, era bastante agradable notar la piel de Isaac sobre la suya. Del mismo Isaac que ahora le da la espalda mientras se aleja y patea una pared con rabia.

-Lo siento -murmura Isaac apoyando la cabeza contra el muro de ladrillo.  
-Es igual -responde intentando tranquilizarle- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

El castaño gira ligeramente la cabeza y le mira con confusión.

-Sacarme del club -se explica apoyando la espalda en en un trozo de pared junto a Isaac

El joven lobo no sabe que responder, entre otras cosas porque no termina de entender lo que ha pasado. Lo único que sabe es que por un momento fue como si el lobo hubiera tomado el control de su cuerpo y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sacar a Danny de allí para que no le tocaran, ni besaran, ni miraran siquiera. Es raro, sabe que no es normal y que en cuanto llegue a casa tendrá que hablarlo con Derek; pero eso será mas tarde porque lo que tiene que hacer ahora es darle una explicación a Danny, una que no implique a hombres lobo adolescentes fuera de control.

Así que simplemente se encoge de hombros.

-Bueno -comienza a decir Danny-, me estaba aburriendo un poco así que supongo que me has hecho un favor.

El moreno le sonríe e Isaac le devuelve la sonrisa, un poco más pequeña, un poco mas avergonzado... y entonces es cuando pasa, cuando Danny inclina la cabeza hacia él y junta sus labios con los suyos. Isaac se paraliza, porque es Danny, porque otro hombre le esta besando, porque es Danny, porque no mucha gente le ha besado en su vida; pero básicamente porque es Danny y le pilla con la guardia bajada. El moreno, presiona los labios un poco mas fuerte con los suyos en busca de alguna respuesta, de algo que le diga que no está haciendo el ridículo mas absoluto; pero el otro sigue sin reaccionar y sólo le queda alejarse mientras desea que la tierra se habrá y le trague. Y entonces es Isaac el que le besa, el que le agarra del cuello de la camisa y le atrae contra él, el que le muerde el labio inferior y le mete la lengua hasta la garganta, él que se mueve lo suficiente como para encerrarle entre el muro de ladrillos llenos de grafitis y él.

Danny besa bien, tiene mucha experiencia, mucha más de la que Isaac pueda tener. Sus besos saben a alcohol, a algo más que cerveza, a tabaco y chicles de menta. Sus dedos se cuelan por la cinturilla de los vaqueros y le atraen más, le sujeta como si pensara que fuera a escaparse si no lo hace, como si Isaac fuera capaz de pensar en otra cosa a parte de en seguir besando a Danny hasta quedarse sin aire. Una pierna se cuela entre las del otro y el ambiente empieza a caldearse, las manos comienzan a moverse sobre la ropa en busca de piel que tocar y entonces Isaac se separa de golpe, prácticamente salta hacia atrás y se da la vuelta para que Danny no pueda verle, apoyándose en sus rodillase intentando tranquilizar su respiracion y a si mismo para que la transformación, que ha sido incapaz de detener, se deshaga.

-Wow -comenta Danny divertido-. Quien lo hubiera dicho, Isaac. Si llego a saber que eras tan bueno besando lo habría hecho el primer día que te pille acechándome.  
-Yo no te acechaba -replica Isaac tras volver a la normalidad.  
-Lo que tú digas -responde con sarcasmo sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pantalón.  
-No te acechaba -insiste andando hacia el muelle de carga junto a ellos e impulsándose para sentarse sobre el hormigón con los pies colgando-. Tú estabas haciendo mucho el idiota y alguien tenía que asegurarse de que estabas bien.

Danny niega con la cabeza y le da una calada al cigarro que tiene entre los dedos, antes de pasárselo al rubio para que se lo sujete mientras él se impulsa y se tumba a su lado, con una rodilla doblada y la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Al principio todo su cuerpo está en tensión, no quiere volver a transformarse sin darse cuenta como ocurrió antes; Danny finge no darse cuenta, no dice nada al respecto, y tras cierto tiempo acaba relajándose y dándose cuenta de cosas que antes no había notado, como que tiene los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz que hacía mucho que no había visto en su cara y que Isaac no sabe si es por él, por el alcohol que ha debido de beberse (o bañarse en el por la forma en la que huele) o el cigarro que tiene cogido con dos dedos y que sospecha no es tabaco. 

-Me estabas protegiendo ¿no? -le dice sin moverse, abriendo los ojos mirando al cielo sin atreverse a mirarle-. Jackson lo hacía antes... cuando estaba aquí... Dios... odio a Jackson

Isaac le mira con una ceja levantada, Danny lo ha dicho tan convencido que podría creerle... casi, si no hubiera oído el cambio en los latidos de su corazón.

-No. No es cierto.  
-Pero debería.  
-Pero no lo haces. 

Danny se encoge de hombros y sigue con la mirada fija en el cielo estrellado antes de darle una calada al cigarrillo.

-¿Por qué se iría?

Lo dice casi en un susurro y si no fuera por sus sentidos de hombro lobo Isaac no le habría escuchado siquiera. Quiere contestarle y explicarle lo capullo que es, que podría haberse quedado y ser parte de la manada pero que prefirió largarse y convertirse en un omega; pero no lo hace. Saberlo no le traerá de vuelta ni aligerará el corazón de Danny, saberlo no hará que los últimos meses se desvanezcan. Así que se muerde los labios y no dice nada. Danny le mira como si supiera lo que el otro piensa y no le dice, lo hace fijamente con sus ojos castaños algo nublados e Isaac se ve incapaz de alejar la mirada de ellos. Se miran en silencio durante lo que pueden ser horas o minutos o segundos, hasta que Danny sonríe levemente y se lleva el cigarro a los labios antes de darle una última calada y lanzarlo tan lejos como es capaz, lo que dado su estado es bastante poco.

-Eres un buen tío -le oye murmurar antes de notar como su respiración se vuelve más pausada.  
-¿Danny?

El otro hace un pequeño sonido, una mezcla entre un gruñido y un suspiro.

Isaac pone los ojos en blanco porque en serio, Danny se ha quedado dormido usando sus piernas como almohadas en medio de un polígono industrial semi abandonado. Así que hace lo único que puede hacer ahora, se tumba sobre el suelo de hormigón, sabiendo que no puede llevar al otro a su casa en ese estado o sus padres le castigarán de por vida, y saca el móvil del bolsillo como puede, intentando moverse lo menos posible para evitar despertarle. 

_”No me esperes despierto”_ Es el mensaje que le manda a Derek

_”Usa protección”_ Es lo que este le contesta segundos después. 

Isaac pone los ojos en blanco imaginándose lo que se va a encontrar cuando llegue a casa, la cama llena de folletos sobre enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Lo único que espera es que Derek no quiera darle la “charla” porque no cree que ninguno de los dos pudiera soportarlo.


End file.
